Ponyville Phantom
by Jojumolo9
Summary: What happens when Fluttershy finds a beaten, abused, tortured, and starved little black and white colt, who is terrified of her and everything thing that moves. Even with a missing arm this little colt sure won't make Fluttershy and her friend's job easy. T for blood, torture, mentions of suicide.
1. Free?

I own nothing. Hope you like.

Rated T for abuse, blood, mentions of attempted suicide, and torture

* * *

My life sucks it has sucked for the past ... for a while. I lost track of time. I'm not sure how long I was there. A day, a month, a week, a year, ten years? I don't know. I couldn't even tell the difference between night and day. The only thing I remember is the pain and the torture and the experiments. I shudder. I'm been experimented on constantly, I am hardly ever awake without them doing something to me, now is one of those rare times when I'm awake and not being used as if I'm some stupid lab rat. Most of the time I woke up to chemicals being pumped in my veins, or a knife somewhere on my body or something equally if not more painful.

I hated being awake. Being awake meant remembering ... then again so did being asleep. At least in my sleep I didn't have to see the white ceiling with specks of red and green on it, I don't even know how blood got up there, but somehow it did. I hated seeing the green and red that was smeared on the walls where I had tried to stand up, or where my body hit when I was thrown in the room, I hate seeing the blood puddle around me. I hated the coppery metallic smell of my blood. I hated that all I could do is lie in a puddle of my own blood. I hated that I was powerless. I hate everything in my sucky life. I hate Jake, and Maddie I knew they would never accept me and yet I trusted them. I hate Tucker and Sam, I think out of everything I hated them the most. They played with me, made me think they cared only to turn around and stab me in the back. I hated their betrayal, I should have known better than to trust them. I hate the Guys in white. I hate myself for getting caught and being so weak and stupid, for being so easily tricked. I hate my ghost powers. Most of all I hate that they won't let me die. I had tried so many times. They never let me die, yet they never let me live. I was still stuck somewhere in between.

I'm starving to the Guys in white, only feed me once a ... week? Month? Year? Not that it did much I'm still nothing but skin and bones. I'm Probably about 80 pounds now, if that. They also don't clean me or my room we are always covered in my blood. Even if they did it I wouldn't stay clean for very long, same for my room. I don't get why they don't kill me yet. They have everything they could ever want plus some. They always do the same experiments over and over and over again. Very rarely do they try something new, I hate when they do. New things always hurt the worst. I hope they don't try anything new. I shudder at the thought of something new. I hate new things. The last time they did something new I lost my right arm.

* * *

I'm strapped down to a metal table. I can feel the cold metal on my naked back. I don't wear clothes. The only clothes I wear are a pair of thin "white" underwear. They used to be white they are green, brown, and red now. There are glowing green binds around both my wrists and my ankles. One of the several scientists, dresses in white, around me comes up to me. I couldn't see his face, all **I** knew was that he was a guy. I don't know who he is. There are so many different "humans", if these sick twisted monsters even count as humans, that experiment on me. This scientist had a normal scalpel, normally the ones they use are covered in ecto-ranium and have a faint green glow to them, in one hand. I tense. He roughly grabs my wrist. I flinch as much as I can. My hands are in fist. He grabs my right hand and roughly pushed is against the table forcing my hand to open and my hand to be flat against the table. My fingers keep twitching."Stop moving." he commands me in a deep voice.

I try to stop moving as much as I can. My fingers still twitch some. He takes the scalpel and pushes it into the top part of my arm and drags it down to my elbow. I have to bite the inside of my cheek, which I hardly had because I bite them almost daily, not to scream. "I said don't move you stupid ghost." I go limp after that. I know better than to try to fight, fighting only makes it worse. He grabs my hand and quickly and roughly cuts off the first knuckle of my pinky finger, blood starts to trickle out of my finger until there is a large, green, and red puddle around my hand. I have to force myself not to ball my hand up. I bite down on my cheek, so I don't scream, but can't keep a whimper from escaping. My hand starts to twitch. "Let's see how good your healing is, ghost. Stop moving." The scientist hissed at me. I try to hold my hand as still as possible. The tip of my finger grew back a little? bit after that and it escalated from there. After that, it was to the second knuckle then my whole finger then two fingers then three fingers the four fingers then five fingers then was my whole hand then an inch above my wrist, then two inches then three then four then to my elbow then and inch above my elbow then two then three. They were constantly doing blood work when the cut me up like this, I don't get the point they know what I am and who I am, they have done tons of blood work on my they have tested everything there is to test. I lost my arm. I have a two inch stub for an arm now. By them my arm had looked like it was a human candy cane that a child colored in with paint, but they spilled the paint. They wouldn't let my arm close up they always kept the wound open going as far as putting metal ecto-ranium blades in my stump. It had hurt so bad I screamed until I passed out.

* * *

I've been awake for while now no one has come for me yet. Normally when I'm up I have only a little bit of time before they come to take me. I slowly start to open my eyes. I was expecting to see the bright white light that is in the ceiling ... a single lightbulb used to hang in the center of the room, but I'm no longer trusted with glass, I was so close that time too I was almost dead until they came and sewed my neck and wrist shut, and the white walls with green and red, but I'm not there anymore ... They don't have me. I'm not at the Guys in white. I'm not in my room. I'm finally out of that hell hole. I'm free. I'm really free. I can't believe I'm finally free. I don't know how. I really don't care. I don't know exactly where I am, but it doesn't matter the only thing that matters is that I'm free. Please don't let this be some kinds of drug induced dream. Please don't be just a dream.


	2. Safe

I'm in the ghost zone. I don't know how I got there or where I am. There are no landmarks just the rock I'm lying on and a few purple doors here and there and of course green. I can feel the ectoplasm in the air trying to heal me. To heal the Y that stretches from the tops of my shoulders, then they meet in the center right below my pecks then it goes about an inch or two below my belly button. I shudder. I hate I vivisections. They hurt so much. I shake my head to try to forget about everything that has happened to me. I can feel the ectoplasm trying to heal the wound on the stub I call an arm. I can feel it trying to heal all the damage that has been done to me. But some damage can never be healed. I know I will never be the same no matter what. I hate it. I know I will never be the same. I just want everything to be normal. I want normal parents and normal friends. I don't want ghost powers. I want to be a normal teen, but no. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong?

I know I have to get moving. It may be safer then the Guys in white, but the ghost zone is still dangerous. So, I slowly start to float up. It hurts. It hurts to move. My body hurts. It hurts to use my powers. Every little movement hurt so bad. I bite down on my cheek and clench my hand try not to let the pain, of using my powers and moving around freely for the first time in who knows how long, overwhelm me and keep me from moving. I have to keep moving. I start slowly fly in a random direction. After a while I start seeing gears and cogs floating around. I know whose gears and cogs these are. Clockwork. Clockwork must have freed me. But why wait so long? Why didn't he save me sooner? Why'd he saved me at all? I can see Clockwork's lair. I fly a little faster ... I'm still not flying very fast. After what seems like forever, and hundreds of passed gears and cogs, I finally get to his lair. Once I land in front of the doors they open up for me to go inside. I walk into his lair and walk around to where I think his observation room is. He's normally there. I haven't been there for a while of wandering around Clock works lair before I find an adult Clockwork, in the observation room, looking at now blank screens.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork greets in his usual monotone as he turns into his older man version.

"Hi." I try to say, but I wince at the sound of my voice, it was harsh, raspy and crackled and trying to talking makes the throat hurt too.

"I'm sorry I could not prevent this from happening, Daniel." Clockwork sounded truly upset about it. I had never seen any real emotion from Clockwork. Sure, I had seen him be smug and annoyed and things like that but never sad or mad or upset. So hearing Clockwork talk with emotion scared me. "You are safe here Daniel," He said to reassure me that I was fine.

Questions start flooding through my head. Why was Clockwork upset? Is Clockwork okay? How long was I there? Why did he save me? Why didn't he save me sooner? What is going to happen know? How's Jazz? Is Jazz okay? Is Amity Park okay? What happened to Amity Park after I left? What going to happen to me? What am I going to do without an arm? Where am I going to go? Will I live with Clockwork? What about-"Daniel." I look up at Clockwork. He gives me a small sad smile. "Come here." I do what he tells me." I know you're scared, but everything is the way it's supposed to be." I cock my head to the side. How does this help the timeline or any one? How is this the way it's supposed to be? Why am I supposed to suffer? Why me?

"Daniel you may not know yet, but you will change several worlds. In your own world you were a hero and you will be a hero in another. You may not see what has been going on, but you have helped a lot of people and you will continue to help people for long after you pass."

How am I supposed to do that? At the moment I couldn't even write my name well enough to be read, how am I supposed to be a hero. As if reading my mind Clockwork says, "The experiments that have been performed on you will lead to the ability for doctors to help people regrow limbs and eventually organs. You will save thousands of lives Daniel. Your suffering was not in vain. You are a true hero. As for the questions you have. The Guys in white had you for five years. I saved you because you have gone through enough and now was the only time I could save you that wouldn't have severe consequences. Your sister is fine and has recently gotten out of jail, your sister loves you a lot and attempted to free you, but got caught. I will inform her that you are safe after you leave." I don't want to leave. Clockworks safe. Leaving isn't safe. I don't want to leave Clockwork. "I have a place for you to go which will soon be in need of a new hero. Just know that these people are very strange and nothing like you are used to dealing with, but you can trust them. That's all I can tell you Daniel. I believe it's about time for you to leave. Remember the things you have promised your sister." Clockwork formed a portal and gestured for me to go through it. I don't want to leave, but I know I have to.

Just before I walked through the portal I turn and roughly whisper "Thank you" to Clockwork before I turn and go through the portal. Which I promptly pass out after going through.

I miss Clockwork soberly say, "I'm sorry, son."


	3. New Ponys

I was confused when I woke up. There were tons of trees with seed, and flowers that were missing petals on the trees, and a few birdhouses around I think it's late spring, but I could be wrong. I realised I can't feel my fingers or toes. I look down. I don't have a human arm or legs. I have a horse arm and legs. I turn my head and look at myself. I have black fur that has green streaks of blood in it, there is red blood to, but it doesn't glow like the ectoplasm did. My mane and tail are white ... would be white. They were matted and caked with blood and who knows what else. I could make out a faded white shield with my DP sign in it, and of course I still only have one arm. I was also nothing but skin and bones just like before and I still had all my scars and with the dark fur they were easy to see especially the scars that were on my back I could see the lines where they had beaten me. They beat me a lot, especially when I first got there. That was before they broke me. One thing I couldn't help but think was why am I a pony? Why not a dog, or a turtle, or something else?

I try to stand up. The only thing I managed to do was fall face first in the dirt. I didn't give up I was finally free I was not giving up now. For once in what seemed like forever I had hope. Hope I could live a normal life ... as normal as a pony can. Hope that all my suffering was done. I had hope and it was amazing. I keep trying and trying until I finally manage to stand. I'm not very stable, but I'm standing. Now to try to take a step. BAM. I land right back on the ground. I groan this is going to take some time.

I've been practicing walking for a while now when I hear the grass near my rustle. I freeze from fear and try to prepare myself to run. I tense then relax when a little fluffy white bunny jumps out of the grass. I go to sit down and end up falling and scaring the bunny away. I feel really bad. I didn't mean to scare the poor bunny. I put my head down on the ground and close my eyes. I was tired and I haven't moved to much on my own for the last five years. I had been try to walk for half an hour so I was tired. I hadn't planned on falling asleep only resting my eyes for a minute. But I ended up falling asleep in the unknown forest in an unknown place.

When I woke up I was moving. But not on my own. I was being carried. To say I flipped out would be an understatement.

I kicked and hit and screamed and pushed as much as I could with my one arm and with all my injures. "Please stop you're going to hurt yourself worse." came a quiet, soft, and gentle voice. I continued to freak out until I fell to the ground and attempted to run as far away as possible I didn't get very far before I fell. I was dizzy and tired and hurt. I look around and see that the person? who was carrying me was a mare with light yellow fur and light pink hair. She also had my green and red blood on her back and dripping down her side from where I had been. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

She slowly approaches me. I try to back up as much as I can only to fall on my butt. I see her bend down to the bunny that I had seen earlier, and whisper something in the bunny's ear before the bunny nods and runs off.

"Stay away" I try to yell only for it to sound like a whisper. She stops. I just want her to go away and leave me alone.

"I'm not going to hurt you little guy." I'm not little I'm just thin I think. I would have said that, but talking hurt too much. So instead I just continued to back up. I try to stand up only to fall and land on my stupid stump of an arm. I scream. It hurt so bad. I could feel the dirt and the rocks being pushed in the fairly fresh wound. I see the yellow and pink mare run to me.

I jump up and clumsy take a step before falling and trying to get back up again. Everything was blurry and I was dizzy. Everything was spinning and I was seeing doubles. I could hear the pink hair mare talking "Calm down you're bleeding and you're hurting yourself. I'm not going to hurt you. Please stop."

Then I hear another voice. "Fluttershy. Fluttershy where are you?" The voice is coming my way. Or at least I think so, I turn to run the other way. I don't want to run I'm dizzy and I can't take more the two steps without falling and hurting myself worse than I already am. But I have to keep going I can't let the catch me. I see a purple mare that was calling for whom I'm now assuming was Fluttershy. I turned even more and started trying to run faster. I ran smack into a tree. My vision started to darken and I feel myself fall down again. I see yellow legs in front of me before I pass out. The only thing I can think is please don't hurt me, not again, I can't take any more torture.


	4. Author Note

I'm editing the last 3 chapters. They should stay mostly the same just fixing grammar and adding more emotion and details. If anything changes that you need to know I will tell you when I upload chapter 4. I'm also watching my little ponies as I have only seen a few episodes. I will post a new chapter as soon as possible. Also I'm not changing what the characters are Fluttershy and Rainbow dash are still Pegasus Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are still unicorns. As to what Danny is you have to wait until the next chapter.

Thank you all for the support and encouragement. :)


	5. Finding a phantom

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Please excuse my grammar and spelling, my computer is broken so I'm using my phone. That's also why it took so long.

Danny is 15 years old, and got his ghost powers when he was 8.

* * *

I'm sitting in the main area of my library reading about teleportation spells. I had been trying to perfect the spell for a while. It would let me teleport anything to me. I'm almost done reading the page when I hear a quiet knocking on my door.

"Spike could you answer the door?" I ask spike.

"Sure thing." Spike got up to answer the door while I go back to reading. I hear the click of a door opening and listen to hear who's there. All I hear is frantic thumping. I turn around and see Angel thumping and make all sorts of motions, in an attempt to tell us what's wrong. I know something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell me, but I did know he wanted to follow him. "Okay Angel lead the way. Come on Spike." I call for spike who jumps on my back.

I chase Angel who runs towards Fluttershy's house. Angel ran past the house and lead me down one of the paths. After a few minutes I hear a horrible scream. "Hurry Angel." I urge Angel to run even faster. "Fluttershy. Fluttershy." I start calling trying to get some response. After another minute I can hear noise, it sounds like some pony running and falling through the bushes and I can hear Fluttershy's faint voice.

I keep running and run past Angel. I've just reached the area Fluttershy was at only for a torn up black and white unicorn colt to run in to me. As soon as the colt spots me he turned and ran into one of the trees next to me, falls over, and passes out.

I stand there shocked. Lying on the ground was a little colt. He looked to be a little younger, then Apple bloom and her friends, you could tell that he had been through things no pony should every have to go through let alone one that young. He was covered in scars from head to hoof. There was green stuff and blood all over him. His back and wings were the worst. His wings looked terrible with only a few small feathers still remaining on them. Whoa wait did she just see wings. If he had wings that meant he was an alicorn. He couldn't be an alicorn. He just couldn't. After a minute I got over some of the shock of him being an alicorn, and went back to looking at his injures.

His back was covered in scars old and new and had several open wounds on his back. The rest of him didn't look to good either. He had scars all over his body and each of his limbs and his neck had a band about a hoof wide that was rubbed raw and had cuts around the edge of them. He had cuts and scars everywhere, every most startling thing was that he only had one arm. Where the other arm should have been was a small stump that was covered in green and red. There were small rocks, leaves, and twigs stuck to it along with every other open wound. His hooves were overgrown and looked like it hadn't been trimmed even once in his life. His mane was tangled and overgrown and was all kinds of colors it probably wasn't supposed to be. His head and horn were covered in scars and cuts. The most noticeable was the cut across his eye. That was just the injuries. The poor pony was nothing but skin and bones. His ribs stuck out so bad you could easily count all his ribs. His hip bone stuck out. His legs where super thin. His cheeks were sunk in. He looked like he hadn't eaten in years. This poor little colt.I couldn't believe something like this would happen to some pony.

This was the worst thing I had ever seen in my entire life. This poor little colt had been through so much in his life. He had suffered so much.

I start to approach the three hooved colt. "Be careful Twilight. He is very strong despite, how he looks. We need to get him somewhere safe. He's hurt very badly." Fluttershy softly tells me. I look over to see Fluttershy her light yellow fur covered in the green liquid and blood. Her wings are the worst and there are lines leading down her sides a little bit here and there, but most soaked into her feathers on her wings.

"What happened Fluttershy?" I asked in shock of everything.

"Who would do something like that to a kid?" I hear spike ask in shock on my back. I had completely forgot that he was there.

"I was at my home when Angel told me some one was hurt. I found him and he was asleep. I picked him up and was on my way to my home when he woke up and freaked out. I think he thought I was going to hurt him. He kept trying to run away from me, but he kept falling because he couldn't balance on one hoof. He fell on his stump to and hurt it really bad. Then, he saw you and freaked out and ran into the tree." Fluttershy quietly explained.

"We need to get him somewhere safe."

"He can stay at my house, Twilight."

"I'm not so sure about that Fluttershy. What if he hurts you or one of your animals?"

"I don't think he will try to hurt them."

"I don't know. Even if he didn't try to if he freaks out again he might hurt some one on accident. I think my house would be safer for everyone."

"Okay. Will you help me pick him up?"

"I can carry him. It will probably be safer for everyone that way to."

"Just be gentle. He's hurt everywhere."

I slowly start to use my magic to lift the injured colt. Once we got closer to the city I made a black bubble around him. The other ponies didn't need to see the colt in this condition. We were almost to my house when I told spike, "When we get to the house I need you to write a letter to princess Celestia. Tell her we have an emergency and that we need the best healer in all of equestria."

"Okay."

A few minutes later we arrived at my house. I took him to my library and gently set him down on the rug. Spike jumped of my back and ran off to write to the princess. "Fluttershy will you go get the others, please." I asked.

"Okay. Are you sure you'll be fine alone." Fluttershy asked with concern.

"I'll be fine and I'm not alone spikes here."

"Well, okay." With that Fluttershy left to go get our friends so they could help with the three legged colt. He was still out cold, but I put a sleeping spell, just in case, he should stay asleep until tomorrow morning at least.


	6. The healing begins

Thank you everyone for all the reviews

I edited the last chapter and fixed a lot of the issues

Sorry I'm taking so long to update

\- Line - Break - ! - ! - ! -

-Twilight Sparkles' Point of View-

"Twilight, I got a letter back from the princess." I hear Spike say.

"What does it say, Spike?"

"Dear my faithful student Twilight, I'm sorry, but I cannot come at the moment. Luna and I are dealing with an emergency in Canterlot. I will send you the best doctor in Canterlot and have told Princess Cadance that you were in need of help. She will be arriving as soon as she can. I will be there to help you as soon as the problem here is solved."

"Thanks Spike." I turn back around to the injured colt. "I don't even know where to start." I whisper to myself. I look back at the towels, water and medical supplies that I had spike gather while we waited for a letter. "Spike get every book I have on healing spells."

"I'm on it.", Spike said as he ran off to find the books I asked for. "I guess I should start by cleaning him off." I grab a towel and put it in the bowl of water, then I wrung it out. I start with his horn. I start to slowly and gently start to wipe the blood and green stuff off of it. I felt so bad for the poor colt he had so many cuts and wounds. I wanted to cry for this poor pony, but I knew I had to focus. I try to force the sadness away and focus on the colt.

The farther down I cleaned the worse it got. His blood and the green stuff hid tons of cuts and scratches and revealed hundreds if not thousands of old scars. I had just gotten to his arm. Who would do something this cruel? I start washing his arm when I hear the door open.

"Twilight. Everything okay? Fluttershy told me to go to your house and she seemed more freaked out then normal." I hear rainbow dash say as flies around looking for me.

"Fluttershy will be fine. Come help me." I call.

A few seconds later I hear her gasp.

"Oh my gosh. Twilight. What happened to him?" She asked as she comes closer to me to see the injured colt.

"I don't know. Fluttershy found him. Can you help me clean him up?" As I keep cleaning his arm. I wait a few seconds before I look at rainbow dash. She is just standing there in shock. "Rainbow dash!" I yell as she snaps out of her shock. "Will you help me? "

"Okay.", She said quietly, and grabbed a rag. She started trying to get some of the blood and gunk out of his tail. We both stayed pretty quiet after that. I had finally gotten to his back legs and rainbow dash had cleaned his tail as much as she could. "You clean his legs. I'll see what I can find in my books.", I leave her to finish cleaning the colt while I looked in the growing stacks of books that spike had been piling to the side of the room.

I hear the door open and here two sets of hooves walk in. "Twilight. We're here. Fluttershy said to head over here. Are we havin-. What happened?" Pinky pie said as her fur turned a bit duller and lost some of it poof.

"That poor little colt." Rarity whispered as she stared at the colt. "What is equistria happened?"

"Don't know Twilight said Fluttershy found him. Come help me clean up some of his wounds."

"What do you need us to do?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know just help." Rainbow Dash said as she started going through the medical supplies, which weren't very much. A few rolls of gauze, a bottle of disinfectant, some pain medicine, an ice pack, some burn cream, and some bandages.

Rarity went to work cutting his hooves as low as she could without clipping to low and cutting his mane.

Pinkie pie was helping Rainbow dash in scrubbing the wounds with disinfectant as she went on and on about what she thinks happened to him, and with the condition he was in most sounded possible.

A few minutes late I hear the door clock before I shake my head and go back to focusing on the books.

\- Third - Pony - Point - Of - View -

"I couldn't just leave her home 'lone."

"I just don't think it's a good idea to have her here."

"Well it would help if you would tell me what's wrong." Applejack said clearly frustrated, as this argument had likely been going on since Fluttershy reached Applejack's house.

"Applejack you really should just leave her out here."

"UGH. WILL YOU TWO QUITE TALKIN' ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE? Apple Bloom shouted ." Come on let's go.", She said with a huff.

"I wouldn't go in there Apple Bloom." Fluttershy warned.

"O' you're probably just over ... reacting." Apple Bloom voice faded as she walked in the room.

"What's wrong Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked her little sister as she noticed her start to shake. She comes up to Apple Bloom to see her crying." Apple Bloom, what's wrong?" She asked again. The only response she got was Apple Bloom lifting a hoof and pointing. I look at where she is pointing and see a little colt injured beyond belief.

"That's why I said she shouldn't come in here.", Fluttershy said quietly."Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" Applejack asked as she went to comfort Apple bloom.

Fluttershy flinched back." I'm sorry. I tried to tell you not to let her in here.", She said quieter then normal.

"I know." Applejack sighed. "I should have listened, but I didn't and know Apple Blooms going to have nightmares for a while. Come on Apple Bloom let's go outside" She said as she led her crying sister outside.

Fluttershy let them go outside and went to help the others. "Pinkie pie you have to be careful when you are wrapping a wound or you will hurt him or it will get infected."

"I AM being careful." Pinkie Pie replied back.

"You have to be even more careful than your being.", Fluttershy said quietly as she worked on disinfecting some of the wounds.

Pinkie pie nodded and went back to work even more careful.

They continued to work for a few more minutes. "What's taking so long Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

\- Twilight - Sparkles' - Point - Of - View -

"What's taking so long Twilight?" I hear Rainbow Dash ask.

"I'm trying to find the best healing spell I can. I can only use one at a time. Healing spell heal one part or another or to an extent and if used together can interact with the other spell in a negative way. I think I may have found good spell just give me a few more minutes."

I went back to reading the spell I had been reading it seemed like it would do the best. It should heal all his smaller wounds and start healing the bigger wounds.

"Okay, I think I've got this, you guys should probably get away from him while I do this."

The all started to back up to stand next to me. I started to cast the spell. Purple magic dusted around my horn flowing around it before headed to the pony I was directing it to. My magic started to wrap around him body and the colt jolted up and let out a blood curdling scream.


	7. Decision

Forgot to explain this before, but Danny got his ghost powers when he was eight and got caught soon after that. He was always small for his age and the chemicals and experiments along with lack of nutrients caused Danny to grow very little in his time that he was there.

If I don't answer your question it's because I'm not sure yet or I want you to find out later. I'm not ignoring anyone.

\- Danny's - Point - of - view -

I was reliving one of the horrible experiments they did to me, again. I always relive them. I can't remember the last time I had a nice dream. My dreams were always horrible. I hate sleeping. I hate my life. I hate myself. Why couldn't I be a normal good person. I don't want to be a monster.

They were doing a vivisection again. It is one of their favorite things to do to me. They love hearing me scream. They love seeing me in pain. My chest hurts. My body hurts. I always hurt. This is a different hurt. New was bad. New hurt. I hate new. I hurt more.

I scream. The pain stopped. It never stopped. Why did it stop?

When I stop screaming and open my eyes I see that there are a bunch of Ponies around me. I notice the two from before I passed out, but there are several other ponies. There's one with a rainbow mane and tail and blue fur, a pink pony, and a white pony with a purple mane and tail. They were all staring at me in shock. I slowly started getting up not taking my eyes of them. I managed to stand up and take a few steps back before I fell.

They all rushed at me. I stood up as fast as I could and ran I didn't know where I was going to run I just ran. I kept falling and they all kept trying to grab me and we're saying things, but I wasn't listening. I was just trying to find somewhere to hide. I saw a doorway I ran as fast as I could manage and ran to the doorway. I managed to get in the doorway and pushed the door shut and frantic looked for somewhere to hide. There was a tube to the side. I ran to it and hid between the wall and tub.

I was waiting for the door to burst open. I was waiting for them to take me away from this place. I was waiting for the torture to begin again. I was waiting for the pain. I was waiting for something, anything, but nothing happened. I just sat there waiting. I would just have to wait to make my escape.

\- Fluttershy's - point - of - view -

It was such a horrible noise. I could hear the pain and terror in his scream. I could see the terror in his eyes as he stared at us. He was moving slowly. He was so scared. He was starting to back up. I knew whatever happened next wouldn't be good, then he fell.

The others ran to try to get him. He freaked out and ran. "I don't think you guys should do that.", I said quietly. They didn't hear me. They kept chasing him, trying to grab him without hurting him more and make him lie down, but he kept falling and every time they got close he would fall and jump up. So, they couldn't get him. "You're scaring him." They didn't listen to me. "Guys." I tried again. The colt was headed to the bathroom.

When he made it to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Rainbow Dash almost ran into it. I flew in front of the door before they could open it.

"Leave him alone you're scaring him.", I said sternly.

"But Fluttershy- " I cut rainbow Dash off.

"No buts he's only going to hurt himself more if we keep trying to help him. He has to come out on his own." I told them. "Sorry.", I said quietly I hate being stern.

"If you think that's what's best than we'll wait.", Twilight said.

So we waited.

-Danny's - point - of - view -

I waited, but nothing happened. I had been waiting for a while. Nothing happened. I slowly came out from behind the tub. I was looking for any sign that someone was coming. I heard nothing. I started to walk around looking for an escape. My chest felt tighter than normal I look down at it. My chest is covered in gauze. Why was it there? I look at the rest of my body. My stump is wrapped to. I was clean ... at least mostly. My tail was cut short. My legs had weird gel stuff on it didn't hurt, but it smelled funny. I also notice that my phantom sign was on my leg it was faded, but there. They fixed me up, why? Why bandage my wounds? Why waste their time? Why would they do that? Did they really want to help? Why would someone want to help a monster? What if it was just a trap? But, what if it isn't a trap? What if they are trying to help me? I continued on and on with my mental battle back and forth and back and forth for a while, before I made my decision.

\- Twilight - Sparkles' - Point - Of - View -

I was looking through my books while Applejack kept watch over the door Apple Bloom was in my room playing with Spike. Pinkie Pie was trying to lighten everyone's mood, her current victim being Rarity. Rainbow Dash was flying around in circles. Fluttershy, who had cleaned up as well as she could with one of the last clean cloths, how no one had noticed her messy feathers I will never know, was fussing over Angel who had showed up when he got hungry. I was looking for anything that could help me figure out what caused the colt to have such a negative reaction to the healing spell. I had looked through probably 20 books with no answer as to why he had such a reaction when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it", Rainbow Dash quickly said as she raced to the door to open it.

I look over to see princess Cadence. Normally I would be super excited to see Cadence but this wasn't a normal situation. I went back to looking through my books.

"Hello Rainbow Dash. I came as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you what's wrong. I can't discribe it." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked very confused.

"There's a colt and he's hurt really bad. He looks terrible. He's missing an arm. An arm!. He's looks terrible."

"Thank you." She said before moving to the main area of the library.

\- Princess - Cadence's - point - of - view -

I walked into the main area of the library and saw Twilight reading. She had several books stacked around her. "Twilight , what are you reading about?"

"I'm trying to figure out why the colt reacted they way he did. I used a healing spell on him and he woke up and was screaming in pain and it didn't heal him any."

"Hmm. It's possible that he has an allergy to magic. It is very rare and only a hoove full of ponies have ever had magic allergies."

"But he's an alicorn and I used a sleeping spell on him he didn't react badly the first time but the spell didn't work and he's an alicorn. He has magic. How can he be allergic to magic if he has magic?"

"He's an alicorn?" I ask in surprise. There hasn't been a male alicorn before.

"Yes I thought he was just a unicorn at first then I noticed he has wings to. There small and scraggly but I think they wold look like normal wings if they weren't missing the feathers. "

"Interesting, as for the reaction, it's possible that his magic is counteracting your own which is why the sleeping spell didn't work and the negative reaction. Where is he? I would like to see if I can help him."

"He's hiding in the bathroom. He has been in there sense he woke up. Fluttershy said to leave him alone and let him come out on his own because we were just hurting him more."

"I see. Well let's clean up some of these book while we wait." I said before I nursed the side of her face in a comforting manner.


	8. Topsy tervy

Sorry I haven't uplated I a whole I have been an emotions wreck the last month or so. By the way any one who has been chrated on by there partner feel free to talk with me mat be we can help each other out. Because appetently a one night stand with a prostitute is worth almost 2 years of my love. So yaa it's been a hard month for me. But forget my problems. This chapter won't be as long as the others but I'll try to update as much as possible.

\- Danny's - point - of - view -

I had made my decision. I was going to trust them. They bandaged me up they couldn't be to bad, could they. I start pacing around in circles. I can do this. It will be okay. I can do this. I can do this. I kept telling my self until I had the courage to stop pacing and go to the door. Then I realized my problem how am I supposed to open a door with out hands.

Maybe I can turn it with my hoove. I stood in front of the door nob. I tryed to stand up on my back hooves and ended up hitting me head on the sink , knocking stuff over the floor, and falling on my back with a very clear thud. I whimpered and tryed to get my self back on my feet. Which in almost impossible when you are in a new body, only have one working front leg, and you don't have a ton of room to wiggle around in.

I kept trying to turn my self over but nothing worked. Each time o would get close to being rolled over I my legs would hit the wall or the sink or some thing that had fallen to the ground. I kept wiggling and flailing. I kept kick ing something with one of my legs.

Then I hear the door open. I freeze. I stop moving. I couldn't think of any thing but hoping they would shut the door. I couldn't move or protect myself like this. I slowly raise my head up and see the yellow and pink pony from earlier looking at me.


	9. Another author note

Hey sorry I have taken so long. To update. The last few months have sucked and I'm trying to get over depression. I have. Friend whose helping me cops with every thing. I have had very little motivation to do any thing but I'm try to manage as best I can. I'm going to start trying to write the next chapter and if things go as planed it should be up with in a month. Thanks to every one who has been supporting me.


	10. Name

Thank you everyone for being so supportive. I really appreciate it.

-_-_-_- Fluttershy's Point of View-_-_-_-_

I slowly open the door and see him on his back stuck between the sink and the tub. I slowly start to walk in towards him making sure not to make any sudden moments so I didn't scare him any more then he already was. I can see him shacking. "I'm not going to hurt you." I tell him quietly. Once I got to him I tell him " I'm going to help you up. Okay?" I wait for some kind of response. A few minutes of quite go by before it see him nod. It a very slight and hesitant nod but a nod none the less. I slowly stretch my arm out to his arm and slowly help him up, which was pretty easy considering how small he was. Once he got back on his feet I asked him" will you come out with me? Me and my friends want to help you. I promise we won't hurt you." I asked him gently. A few moments of silence passed before he gave another hesitant nod.

I slowly walk out the bath room. Every one was looking at me. " He agreed to come out. Just don't make any fast moments." I looked behind to see if he was fallowing me, but he was in the same place she helped him to. " come on, you can follow me it's ok" i told him quietly.

The others were .slowly coming towards me I looked back around and he had come out of the bathroom and was behind me. I walked him to the rug in the middle of the room and made sure I walked slow enough for him to keep up.

Once he got to the rug I turned around and looked him over. Some of the bandages had already been bled though." I'm going to unwrap some of your bandages, ok?." I wait for him to respond. He nods.

I slowly start unwrapping the wounds that have dirt bandages. 'Rainbow Dash wI'll you see if you can find any more bandages?"

" Yaa." She says befor flying away and trying her best not to startle him.

I start unwrapping his the bandage where his arm should have been. The bandagesame were soaked in blood with bits of green in it. The wound was still open but wasn't bleeding to much. I tryed cleaning the blood up the best I could with what little part of the bandages had remained clean.

-_-_-_-Princess Cadence -_-_-_-_-

I had been helping Twilight put up her books when I heard stuff being knocked over and a door being opened. Me and twilight put the rest of the stack ,we had been carrying , away. I hear Fluttershy tell us not to make any fast moments. I turn around and I'm shocked at what I see. This little colt is hobbling behind Fluttershy. He looks like a mummy with the bandages wrapped around. Some of the bandages are soiled with blood and so thing green. And like Rainbow Dash has said he only had one front leg. I slowly start to aprotch him and watch as Fluttershy starts undressing his the bandage where his leg should have been. The wound had stopped bleeding for the most part.

A few minutes later Rainbow Dash returns with a roll of bandages and lands next to Fluttershy. I can see the colt tense even more then he had been. "This is all I could find."

" Okay thank you. " She said as she begin to wrap the wound again. Once the bandages are open she says" I'm going to get you something to eat." Quietly and turns to go get something for him to eat and drink.

I slowly start to aprotch him trying not to startle him. Once I get close enough I crouch down so I'm more in his level. " Hey sweetie can you talk?" He gives me a very wery look and nodds. " What's you name sweetie?"

"D-an-ny" He said horsey and quieter then even Fluttershy's normal voice.

"Do you know who did this to you Danny?" He shakes his head. " We're going to take good care of you Danny."


	11. Dreams and doctor

Sorry for taking so long. But good news I leave for college in a month and just graduated Class of 2016. And my birthday is this week. Possible trigger warning for suicidal actions, self harm, and torture. If there is I will put a trigger warning before the section and have a summary of what happened in that section under it. Going to be honest I'm make this story up as I go and have no clue where where I'm going. So any ideas help.

-_-_-_-_-_Princess Luna's point of view -_-_-_-_-_-

I had sat back and watched as every thing happened. I didn't wish to spook the poor pony. Fluttershy had gotten him bandaged back up and Rainbow Dash had gotten him a hay sandwich and a glass of water. He instently tried to grab the glass but was just pushing it around on the floor before he leaned over and tryed to lick the water up. This only resulted in it being spilled every where.

Of course Rainbow Dash sped towards him to pick the glass up to prevent as much as possible from spilling. This caused Danny to jerk back and tense as if expecting to be hit. In his condition he probably was. He sat there wispering apologies and shaking when Fluttershy approached him.

"It's ok Danny. You didn't mean to. We will get you a new glass of water and we'll help you. You don't have to be sorry no here is mad." She reassured him quietly. By the time she was done Rainbow Dash was back with some paper towls and a new full glass of water.

"I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean to scare you. I got you another glass of water" she said as she handed the glass to Fluttershy and uses the paper towels to whip up the water.

There was a knock at the door . I went to answer the door and seen that it was the doctor and his assistant. "Come in. Do be careful he is easy spooked." I instruct as I led them in and show them to Danny. Once we got to the main room we saw Fluttershy holding a glass of water to Danny's lips as he quickly drank it all.

"Will you get me some more water?" Asked Fluttershy . Rainbow Dash nodes and took the Glass and went to refill his glass. She turn to see the doctor, and so did Danny. As soon as Danny saw him he froze. His eyes full of fear and betrayal. He slowly starred to back up trying to put as much space between him and the doctor. He was shaking his head and mumbleing to him self. Fluttershy turned to see him and tried to tell him that the doctor was going to make him better and fix up the wounds better but her words fell on deaf ears.

Danny continued to back him self into a corner while the doctor had yet to move he just stood there silently taking in what wounds he could see as well as the missing limb. At seeing how panicked the colt was the doctor turned to his assistant and said some thing she went through the bag before pulling out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He slowly started to walk across the room to Danny. He made sure not to make any sudden moments until he was right in front of the cornered pony. Danny was a mess he was crying and had his arm over his head trying to block everything out.

"I'm going to give you some medicine and it going to make you sleepy. Okay?" He waited for a response but got none. He wasn't even sure if the young pony had herd him over his panic attack. He knew he had to be quick about it to prevent him from panicking any more. He quickly shoved the needle In to one of the few areas not covered on his shoulder and pushed down as expected Danny freaked out and tryed rearing up and tryed to kick and hit the doctor but the medicine had already started to take effect

The doctor barley managed to catch him. The doctor set Danny up in there make shift hospital room the assistant had set up. He immediately put a mask on Danny and started to unwrap the bandages after he had unwrapped all the bandages he set to work on shaving what remaining hair was on him and disinfecting his entire body. Once they got to his stump he gave it a look over and found a bit of metal sticking out he gave it a gentle tug to see if it would come out manually. It didnt at this he recommended that we leave. We did as we were told and we all left to the kitchen area. They stayed here well into the night.

Apple jack had went home earlyer so Apple Bloom could get to bed. Fluttershy left to feed her animals and Rainbow Dash and Rarity left to feed their pets and get some sleep , all with the promise to return first thing in the morning. Twilight was sitting at the kitchen table slumped over asleep. Princess Cadence had left just before night fall. She had and event coming up that still needed planed. Which left me and Celestia. Celestia was only half awake. " Sleep sister. I can handle things here"

"Are you sure ?" I nodded and soon enough she was fast asleep with Twilight. My horn glowed and I gave them both good dreams.

I could feel the negative emotions coming from Danny and knew he was having nighmares. I focused on Danny's night mare. His dreams slowly begin to come in to focus.

It was horrible. I see this creature with pale skin and what would have been snow white hair if it wasn't caked in dirt and blood. He had weird arms and leg. Celestia told me of these creates before they come from the mirror. The poor create is strapped down in a x shape. These other creates in white lab coats come and stand over him.

I relized the creature on the table is Danny. He has a lot of scarring but not as bad as it currently is. The scientist call him names and they start to cut his chest in a y shape. I can only stare in shock at what I'm witnessing. I sat there staring unable to function as tears silently slid down my face as I watched as they pulled Danny's organs out and poked and prodded at them Danny screaming the whole time. The dream slowly starts to fade to black. I use all my strength left to create the best time I can. I give him a dream of him and Twilight, her friends and me and my sister being his friends and having fun and eating cupcakes. I had to leave.

Once I left his dream I cried. I sobed. Danny had suffered so much. I spent most of the night crying. A little before sun rise the doctor final came to get me.


	12. News

What's the term for years in pony language? ?

-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Luna's point of view -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"His surgery is done." The tiered doctor told me.

I got up and whipped my eyes and sniffed a bit. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be honest. I have been a doctor for 17 years and this is by far the worst injuries I have ever seen. He should be dead, how he's not I don't know. He has several badly infected wounds. Most of the wounds look to have been caused on purpose. He has scaring that is several years old. He is extremely dehydrated and and malnurished. He has a lot of scaring on his arms and neck area that look like they may be self inflicted. Which given the condition he is in I wouldnt be surprised if they are self inflicted. He has chafing on his neck, legs and arms. In his amputated leg I removed 6 blades that were likely there to prevent it from healing. I took an x-ray and he has a few fractured ribs which will need to be repaired at a later date. He has a 2 hair line fractures on his left leg which cause extreme pain when walked on. The x-ray also showed that he has broken countless bones in the past including his back in 2 locations. That alone should be enough to kill or paralyz a pony not to mention the numerous healed skull fractures. He also has a unknown thick green substance in his system as well which we were unable to remove. His heart beat is extremely slow but is stable, the same for his temperature, it well below that of even a pony with hypothermia. He has 148 stiches 39 staples and we glued many of the cuts that were smaller shut. There wasn't much we could do for his arm other than remove the blades with out risking him loosing to much blood. He also dosn't have enough skin right know to do a skin graph. We will be placing him on several medications. My assistant will give you the medicine and tell you more about the side effects and when to give them to him." He said as he walked back to the make shift hospital room. I follow him.

I see Danny laying on his side . He was all sewed up and had stiches and staples every where some only requiring a stick or 2 some taking a lot. His stump was wrapped and he had a chest wrap and a leg brace. He was completely shaved this only made the scaring even more noticeable. He had a IV with several different medicines in it. The assistant was rummaging throught seveal orange bottles. I walked over to her.

"Are those for Danny?" She nods

" These ones are antibiotic he takes this one in the morning and at night and the other one every 2 hours for a week then just 3 times a day after the first week. This is for inflammation he gets it around lunch time . This one is a vitamin he needs it twice a day dosn't matter when. He has 2 pain medications one he takes 4 times a day the other is as needed for pain but no more the 2 pills every 6 hours. He also has some antidepressants he take them around dinner time. And anxiety medication he take once a day any time. I'm also giving him a light sedative. Give it to him before we come to examine him and any other time you believe it necessary. The most common side effects are strange behavior, tiredness, weight loss or weight gain. If he has and seizures, weight loss, suicicidal thoughts or actions, inability to us limbs or any serious side effects let us know and we can switch some of the medication. Normally we don't have patience on this many different medications, but if they work together he should heal fine. The bottles have when and how often to give the medicine. We also recommend having a feeding schedule of light meals every 2 to 3 hours. Start the medicine when ever he wakes which should be around mid day."

"Okay thank you"

"We will be back In 2 days to rewrap his arm and check on his wounds, so we will be in town so if you have any questions you can find us at the Inn down the street."

"Okay will do." I said to the doctor who had moved Danny to the couch and packed every thing up while I talked to his assistant. I waved to them as they left . It was almost time for sun rise I better wake Celestia. I thought as I took the medicine to the kitchen and put them down on the table.


	13. waking up

I own nothing.

Sorry I took so long, college is hectic. I started thanksgiving break today and thought I should upload.

Enjoy!

\- Princess Luna's- Point- of- view-

I walk over to my sister and lightly nudge her. " Sister it is almost time for you to raise the sun."

She slowly starts to move around and stretch. After a few minutes she greets me with a good morning. She looks at the sky through the window to see what time it is. After stretching a bit more she goes out side to raise the sun.

I walk over to Twilight and repeat what I did with Celestia. She slowly starts to grown and mumble for spike to leave her alone. I chuckle." I'm not Spike, Twilight. If is to for you to rise. Celestia is raising the sun now and today is going to be a long day."

she growns some more before lifting her head, creaking she neck, and stretching. " Good morning. how's Danny?"

"The doctor said he's stable but he will have to be closely watched." she nods and walks out to the living room to see him. I fallow after her.

We both stood quietly watching Danny's chest very slowly rise and fall. We didn't stay like this for very long before Celestia came back.

"How is he sister?" she ask me.

"He is stable but his vitals are much lower then what would be survivable for a normal pony. The doctor said that he should make a full recovery but too watch him closely. He also has several medications he has to take through out the day." she nods.

"I'm going to go make breakfast." Twilight says as she leaves for the kitchen again.

Me and Celectia discussed what would happen and what we would do over the next few weeks. By the time we had decided Fluttershy had just arrived. We had decided that Celectia would go back to Canterlot tomorrow and I would stay here until Danny was stable enough.

We all went in to the kitchen where Twilight finishing the last pancake." I made extra so there are enough for every one." Twilight informs us. We thank her ad each get one.

"When will Danny wake up." Fluttershy shyly ask.

"The doctor said he should start to wake about midday." I inform her.

We here the door open.

-Pinkie Pie's-Point -Of- View

I had just gotten to Twilight's house. I opened the door and walked in. I reminded my self that I had to try and stay calm. I walk in to the living room and see Danny staring Drunkenly at me. o I just want to run up and give him a big hug to make him feel better. I bounce over to him. Once I get a few feet away from him I remind my self I got to stay calm.

"Hia Danny. How you feeling?" I ask. He just blankly stares at me and blinks a few times. Before he tries to stand. "Danny just stay laying down. You shouldn't try to stand " I tell him. This is when the others walk in from the kitchen, this is also when he decided to roll off the couch.

He makes a small whimper sound but nothing else as he tries to stand. Luna slowly walks up to him and uses her magic to help lift him enough for him to stand. "Lay back down Danny, and we'll get you some food and water." she said. He just stared at her before he drunkenly walked up to her and plopped down in front of her and tried to grab her mane. There was a soft crackle sound from him as he played with her mane, pushing it back and forth. Luna looks super surprised, but the again we all did. This was the first time he had willingly interacted with any of us.

"Lets go lay back down okay Danny?" she says having just got over her shock. "I'm going to help you stand okay?" he didn't pay her much attention as he continued to play with her mane. He didn't notice till his but started to float up."Stand up Danny." she tells him gently. he stood and went to step closer to her when she stepped closer to him. He just continued to stare at her mane as she lead him back on to the couch. Twilight had already gotten him some pancakes and some water. She placed it on the coffee table next to the couch.

After he was laying down Luna went to leave to get his medicine when he made a upset sounding noise and tried to grab her hair. She sighed and asked her sister to look and get her the medications he would need. while she waited she gave him his water and gave him small bites of his pancake which he tried to scarf down. Celestia comes in and hands her a handful of pills and a glass of water. "You need to take you medicine then you can have more food." she told him. He didn't seem to care what he took as long as he got more food. He took them with out any hesitation.

By they time he was done eating the others had arrived. Luna was laying on the couch curled up around Danny as he tiredly played with her mane. she had quickly learned that any attempt to move away would upset Danny and result in getting her hair pulled.


End file.
